Natsu and Lucy in Bosco
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: Natsu and Lucy take a job guarding cargo on its way to Bosco. There they meet a figure from when they first met. When he gets Lucy, what will Natsu do? Sudden POV change at about chapter 6! Sorry! Please R&R, I want to improve! Finished as of 10/26 (I think). SORRY IF TITLE SEEMS MISLEADING!
1. In Magnolia

Natsu's Perspective

It was another long, tiring, anticlimactic day at Fairy Tail and I sat thinking to myself, yes I do that, about what to do. I was bored, Stripper had left on a mission with Erza, we were out of food form the foodfight earlier that day, and my friend Happy was flirting with Carla.

Sighing, I slump over the bar's counter. _What can I do for fun?_ I scan my surroundings, Mira and Elfman were chatting with Lissana and Cana, Laxus and the Thunder Legion were glaring around as usual, Lucy was—That's It! LUCY!

"Lucy!" I call to her, "You wanna do something fun?"

She turns around from her conversation with Levy, who's attention is quickly stolen by Studface, and saunters over to me with the biggest smile. I love her smile, the way she walks with an unrivaled confidence, and the fact that her biggest smile always seems to be saved for me. I don't know how much longer I can hold in my feelings for her.

"What's up Natsu?" She asks, her voice singing in my ears.

"What do you wanna do today?" I as casually, trying not to stare at her.

She plops onto the stool next to me and cups her chin in her palm, thinking.

"I can go check the board for a new mission." She says.

"Alright!"

Grinning, she leans towards me and pokes my nose, "I'll be back!"

I watch her get up and walk to the board, her hips swaying side to side hypnotically. Shaking my head, I return my attention to the rest of my meal. And I once again slip into space.

"-tsu, Natsu!"

"Wha?" I jump on my stool and swivel around to see Lucy holding a piece of paper.

"I got us a mission, silly." She laughs, it melts my heart.

"A-alright, what is it?"

"It's a simple escort and protect mission. We gotta keep this piece of cargo safe en route to Bosco. I know it's kinda far away, but it's got a great reward so I can pat rent!"

I groan, "Lucy, that means I have to ride _transportation_! Are you tryin' ta kill me?"

Her smile drops, "Oh, sorry I'll get another one."

 _Damn, I made her upset!_

"Lu-" I start, but she's already at the board again.

I walk over to her and look at the jobs, too. No wonder she chose that one, it's the only one that will let her pay her rent. Sighing I grab the request and Lucy's soft hand and drag her to the bar.

"Yo, Mira, we'll take this one!" I slide the request over the counter, seeing Lucy with a questioning look on her face. I just grin at her, "You gotta pay rent, right?"

She smiles that smile I love so much; my heart breaks every time I see it. Mira takes the request and sends us off.

"By guys!" Yells Lucy, "We're heading to Bosco, so we'll be a while!"

The guild sends us off with cheers and encouragement. Still grinning, Lucy takes my hand and leads me to her apartment.

"I need to get some stuff; I'll be down soon. Kay?" She flutters her fingers and heads up the stairs.

Usually I would follow, but I have a feeling she's gonna change and I _don't_ wanna deal with walking in on that. Instead, I think of places nearby that sell motion sickness meds.

"Ok, let's go!" Lucy is walking towards me in a new, more action-appropriate getup. A snug pink tank that would make any man, including me, stare along with a short black skirt with a belt to hold her keys and whip. She looks HOT!

"O-ok, I'm ready, too." I manage to get out, I turn around before she sees my blush. This might be an awkward mission.


	2. On the Train

At the station, we meet up with the client: an old man with lots of money trying to get his prized possession to Bosco. We head to the back of the train to where the cargo is and sit on top of the box we're defending and wait for the train to start moving.

"Oh, Natsu," Says Lucy, "I got you something!"

I look over hopefully, "Motion sickness patches!"

I grin at her, "Thanks! You are the best person ever!" I'm not lying.

"No problem! Just let me know if you feel it wearing off."

It goes back to silence, and before we know it, we're over an hour into our journey. I watch the scenery for a while. Sometimes glancing at Lucy, who seems to have fallen asleep. We're about 2½ hours from Hargeon, our first stop before we get on a boat for Bosco.

Flop.

Lucy slumps over and her head is resting in my lap. _Gulp, what do I do?_ I end up letting her stay there, as she's done for me so many times before on the train.

"Natsu," she mutters, "Stay…"

I look down at her. _Is she dreaming about me? Sweet._ Smiling, I watch her snooze, her delicate snores and gentle rising and falling of her chest following a steady and soothing rhythm. It makes me sleepy, just watching. _No, can't sleep, gotta protect this cargo! I always screw up on transportation, but not today!_

I turn back to the window, careful not to disturb Lucy, and continue to memorize the scenery I rarely get to admire. After about an hour, Lucy starts to stir and eventually rises from her nap.

"Natsu, sorry about being on your lap." She mutters groggily, rubbing her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"S'okay, you seemed to need it. Nothing happened anyways." I assured her.

"Thanks, you can rest if you need to as well." She looks at me, such care in her eyes that it makes my stomach do summersaults.

"It's ok, we're almost there anyways." I reply.

Lucy nods as she gets up and thrusts her arms up, stretching. She walks around a bit before abruptly coming to a halt, "Are you hungry?"

I was about to respond when both our stomachs rumble.

Giggling, she heads towards the passenger cars, "I'll be back. No matter what, stay and guard the cargo."

"'Kay."

As I sit and wait, a memory from last week comes to me, I was sitting with Gray and Erza while Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were looking for a job:

 _"Natsu," says Erza, "when are you going to tell Lucy you like her?"_

 _The hell? That's out of the blue!_

 _"Ha! Flamebrain is too dumb to realize he's always staring at her!"_

 _"As if Stripper! I don't want to make things awkward between us!" I blurt, before realizing I just let them know I do like Lucy._

 _They stare at me open-mouthed. Gray even looks about ready to pass out._

 _Erza's eyes blink rapidly as she comes to her senses, "Well, when are you telling her then? She is a very attractive young woman who doesn't necessarily hide it."_

 _Gray snickers, "She does have a great rack."_

 _Before I can stop myself, I am smacking Gray across the face. "That's a shitty reason to like her!" I yell, "Remember she's compassionate, happy, always smiling, and she makes everything fell complete!"_

 _I stormed out of the guild and run to the cathedral and watch people pass by._

As I sit an d remember, I hear a loud bang and a scream. It's Lucy's.

"DAMMIT, NO!" I start to go to her and remember that she told me to stay _no matter what_.

I am standing at the door crushing the handle in my grip as I stand there quaking in rage.

 _Lucy…_

Suddenly, the door is thrown open and I am smashed into the wall.

"Oh God! Natsu! Are you okay?" asks a frantic and unharmed Lucy.

"What about you?! I heard a bang and your scream and, and…" now I'm the one that's frantic.

"Oh, that. Yeah, one of the luggage racks broke and the luggage inside nearly crushed me. I'm ok, though."

As soon as she says she's ok, I clutch her to my chest, "Don't scare me like that!"

She wraps her arms around me, too, "Ok, I won't, just calm down. If I was in any real danger, I would have called for you." I feel her face getting hot on my chest, I am blushing, too. I never realized how much she trusted me.

"I'll be there," I whisper, "always for you."


	3. In Hargeon

It was late at night as Lucy and I walked on the docks hauling the crate, I noticed some of the laborers look at certain, um, parts of Lucy that made me growl under my breath.

"I'll be back Natsu, keep an eye on the crate. I'm gonna talk to some of the captains and see who will take us to Bosco."

"Oh, no let me go! You got food for me earlier, you can stay here." I just didn't want her alone with these seedy men.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you're way stronger than me and I am the better negotiator."

She had a point. I nodded and warily watched her talk to some of the men. Every one of them looking at her chest when she wasn't paying attention. I clenched my hands into fists, and growled. Eventually, she shook hands with the least slithery looking sailor and led him over to me.

"So you're the famous Salamander I've heard so much about. My names Otto." He held out his tattooed hand to me and I shook it in return, "I heard from this fair lady that you need passage to Bosco for a job. I can take you, but I can't do it for free."

"Well, Lucy and I don't have any money…" I started but Lucy shot me a look.

"We'd be happy to work on board, though. Salamsnder here gets motion sickness, so I might be doing most of the work." Said Lucy, she smiled at Otto and waited for his response.

"Deal," he said, "my men always mess up the place when they're allowed to grab their own liquor."

With that, he gestured for us to follow him. Lucy and I grabbed the crate and lugged it onto the deck of a great looking ship. It was large, sturdy, and well-manned.

"This, my friends," says Otto, "is the Marina Princess. Your room is below decks, very last room on the right."

As he led us to our room, all the crewmen stared and slightly bowed. Especially at Lucy. This time I just kept going and decided not to let it get to me. Lucy is a big girl and knows how to take care of herself, right?

When we got to our room, Otto dismissed himself and went to get us moving.

Lucy and I put the crate under the bed and flopped down next to each other. There was a long silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Lucy spoke first, "I'll take first watch, you get some sleep. I've had mine today. Some of those crewmen were looking at us funny" She smiles and gets up.

 _They were looking at_ you _funny!_

I yawn and get under the covers, watching her movements. She stretches and then sits on the floor leaning on the side of the bed. That's the last thing I remember before my unnoticed fatigue takes over.


	4. On the Boat

By the time I got up, the motion sickness patch had worn off and I felt like I was gonna hurl. Lucy had already left to go do her job for the day, so I stumbled up to the main deck to look for her. I didn't get very far before upchucked over the side of the ship. Some of the crewmen chuckled and pointed to the mess hall, probably showing me where Lucy was.

With a nod of appreciation, I scramble into the mess hall. It reeked of tobacco, liquor, and… ladies perfume? Keeping myself propped up on the door handle, I scan the hall for the beautiful, glowing blonde hair I love. She's by the bar, holding a tray of assorted drinks and wearing a faded blue apron over her tight pink crop-top and black mini-skirt. She looked really good. The crewmen noticed, too. They were staring at her and calling her over, not for drinks, but for conversation.

I slowly made my way to her, covering my mouth with my hand. When I stopped behind her, she was talking to one of the men until he stared at me and made her turn around.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" she exclaims, "Here's another motion sickness patch."

I smile faintly at her and place the accursed thing on my neck. I slowly start to regain balance, and soon I am helping on the main decks. Hauling rope, cleaning the deck, fetching things, stuff like that.

Every so often Lucy comes on deck to say hi and get some air. She always walks up to me smiling and waving. The few minutes with her are always pleasant, watching the sea together and talking about anything.

This routine goes on for a few days and each night we grow more and more exhausted. After deeming the crew trustworthy and kind, we decide to squeeze onto the bed together. I think we both have started to sleep better because of it. Lucy's sweet smell blocks the stench of sea living, and my abnormal body heat seems to soothe her. I like that.

After a week of sailing and labor, we finally arrived in the waters of Bosco. As we neared the port, I had a huge sense of relief, we were halfway done. We just needed to deliver this and head home.

I walked from the main deck back to mine and Lucy's room, where I found her cleaning the place up. Her back was to me and she was sweeping the floor.

"Natsu, please put this in the corner over there," she said reaching behind, the broom in her outstretched hand, "I'm going to pull the crate out."

I grab the broom and hide it behind the door while she slowly and loudly drags the crate out from under the bed. I step over to the bed and help her pull. What were we even guarding? Panting, I sat down on the crate and relaxed my muscles. Lucy plopped down next to me and leaned on my shoulder, sighing.

"Almost there," she said, "this has been a fun mission. The crew was all so nice and welcoming."

"Yeah." _Especially if you have boobs._

Suddenly Otto poked his head into the room, "We're offloading, and you should head out unless you just want to go in a circle."

I leapt up, "Aye, Sir!"

Lucy chuckled next to me and got up, too. Together, we hefted the crate onto the docks. The crew shouted farewells at us *Lucy* and got their last eyeful as we walked away.

Now, where did we have to go again?


	5. In Bosco

As we walked the streets, Lucy saw a familiar old man and dragged us over to him.

"I see you kept my, erm, cargo safe eh?" He mumbled.

Lucy smiled and said, "Of course, we're Fairy Tail wizards. We never let anyone down!"

I grinned and slung my arm around her shoulders, "Yup, we're the best wizards around!"

At this the old man smiled kindly at us and gave us our reward. 80,000 jewel. And with that, he snapped his fingers and two men carried the crate away with him following behind.

"So, Lucy," I said when they were out of sight, "looks like you got your rent covered!"

She turned around in my arm and gave me a big hug, "Thanks for doing this, Natsu. I'm sorry you got sick."

I put my other arm around her and pulled her closer, "S'okay Lucy. You are more important."

She blushed and so did I, that came out wrong. I let her go and sniffed the air. FOOD! The food on the boat had been pretty crappy, I needed real food. Meat, FIRE!

"C'mon Lucy!" I said tugging her hand, "let's get some _real_ food!"

She giggled and caught up with me, her hand closed around mine and we walked together. I had just noticed, she was wearing a backpack that looked like a certain Exceed friend of ours.

"Lucy," she looked at me as I said her name, "Where did you get that backpack?"

She blushed and looked down sheepishly, "I had Mira make it for me a while back. Do you like it?"

I blushed, too, she was SO DAMN ADORABLE! Finally I nodded and grinned, "Of course, it's Happy! What's not to like?"

She squeezed my hand, an embarrassed blush still tinting her cheeks.

When we arrived at the restaurant, a meat specialty place, we took a table in the middle of the room and looked at the tattered menus. I ordered the grilled meat platter and Lucy ordered a meat pasta.

There was an awkward silence as we waited for our food. And when it came, the only noises were eating sounds. It was dark out when we finished, and we decided to stay at an inn for the night. The Bunk was the closest one and only 100 jewel a night per room.

When we got to our room, Lucy collapsed onto the bed. Then she shifted. Turned. Adjusted.

It went on like that for a glaringly long minute or two before she sighed, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back."

I watched her back as she sauntered out the door, her keys lightly jingling next to her whip.

Sighing, I fell face first onto the bed, it already smelled faintly of Lucy. I smiled, eyes closed, getting high off the smell. I have to tell her how I feel soon, before my Dragonslayer instincts take over. Maybe I'll tell her when we get back.

Then I hear the worst sound ever. A scream. Lucy's scream again. I bolt out of the bed and hurdle through the window, I smell her and another smell that is vaguely familiar.

I run through the people who came outside to see what's happening when I see something shiny. My heart plummets into my gut. Her keys, her celestial keys. I start shaking and feel myself growing hotter and hotter until I'm certain I am on fire.

I didn't realize I had ended up next to Lucy's keys already until I collapse onto my knees next to them. I can't restrain the tears as I gently pick up the shiny treasures and clutch them to my chest.

"LUCY!"


	6. Lucy's Recollection

**Sorry about not having this sooner and sorry it's so short! My laptop decided to be an ass and stop working so I had to wait till I finished my homework before I could even start writing. I usually write at school, but laptop issues. =| Thanks!**

 **This is in Lucy's POV. I will start shifting between Natsu and Lucy now, but I want this to be Natsu centred.**

LUCY'S Perspective

I feel numb. I can't move and I can barely see. It's cold, and I can't stop shivering.

Slowly, I gain some sensation and I hear voices. I shift around, I guess I'm bound at the wrists.

"…put up a fight! She must be weak if she can't fight even _you_ after 7 years."

"Shaddup!"

"Aww, is Bora feeling bullied?"

 _Bora… where have I heard that before?_

I search my memories, but nothing comes up. But I do remember one thing, Natsu. Is he ok? What happened to him? Is he searching for me?

 _Wait, Natsu-Bora, Natsu-Bora, Natsu-Bo…_

 _No way! It's that asshole who ran that slaver ship all those years ago! I guess I kinda can thank him for getting me to Fairy Tail, since Natsu kicked his ass and helped me escape._

I laugh and slowly stand up, I can't let myself seem weaker than they think I am.

"The Hell?" That was Bora.

I am staring him in the eyes through the bars of my cell, grinning.

"I remember you! Thanks for helping me get into Fairy Tail!" I say.

"Shut up, bitch. You're still weak, and now there's over 100 of us, so good luck if you try anything." He grinned slyly at me.

I lifted my leg and shoved it through the gap in the bars and kicked his special parts. He doubled over, tears creeping from the corners of his eyes.

"You goddam bitch!" He snarled at me, "You'll pay for that!"


	7. Natsu's Motivation

**Sorry about the short chapter again, I promise the next one will be longer! (Mainly cuz fight scenes.) I hope you are liking the story, leave any comments or PM me with critiques and story ideas! This is probably the most fun I've had in a while. It's nice not always fussing with high school.**

 **Thanks for your support! xoxo**

NATSU'S Perspective

I've been running for what feels like forever following Lucy's scent. The other scent unnerves me, it's familiar and not in a good way. For some reason, I associate it with meeting Lucy, why? He smells vaguely of fire, bad fire…

 _No, not him. Bora. The asshole who pretended to be me to get slaves! He had the balls to lie, to kidnap Lucy! That's twice now…_

As I run, I take in my surroundings, a forest. I feel branches slapping me and roots trying to trip me up, but I don't let them.

 _Lucy… I'm sorry that bastard has you again._

I start growling and I feel my body warming up. Once again, I couldn't protect her. I know I'm selfish, she can take care of herself, usually. But, I always want to be by her side and keep her from harm. Well, the only way to that now is to calm down and think.

 _Why would Bora want her again?_

I remember my conversation with Lucy when we first had a good conversation at the guild. She said Bora had tricked her into coming to his boat, where he then tried to brand her as a slave, he was gonna take her to Bosco…

 _Oh, no. Bosco. Slave trade. Lucy. LUCY!_

He wants Lucy as a slave again. I won't let that happen. With new resolve in my heart, I run faster to get to her. To my Lucy.

Through the branches of the trees, I notice the first hints of sunlight. Its alluring glow reminds me of Lucy's golden hair.

I had slowed to a brisk jog, the running had taken its toll after about 2 hours. (AN: I figure his Dragonslayer abilities would help with endurance. That and the adrenaline and training.) As I wove through the trees, I decided that I would tell Lucy as soon as I found her and she was safe.

 _What if she's gone?_

 _No, she's not!_

 _But what if…_

 _NO! I REFUSE TO THINK THAT!_

Suddenly, an assault of different smells shoved their way into my nostrils. They are the foulest stenches ever, evil and dirty. But among them, a single beautifully sweet smell, Lucy. I pick up my pace and sort through the smells. About 100 of the evil smelling assholes and… nearly 500 dirty smelling people. All women. This is way more complex than I thought. Now, I'll have to set all the women free.

Lost in thought, I don't notice the building until the last minute. The smells are the strongest here, I guess this is it.

 _I'm here, Lucy!_


	8. Lucy Kicks ASS!

LUCY'S Perspective

I feel the pain, but nothing is hitting me, nothings binding me, it's just Rorik's magic. Rorik is one of Bora's "friends", he seems to be a mage specializing in pain.

I keep my mouth closed, proud that I haven't screamed once only whimpering here and there. This has been going on for longer than I care to think about. They still haven't told me what's going on, but I figure Bora is still trafficking girls since I've seen a bunch of them being dragged through the halls in disturbingly minimalistic clothes.

 _Is that why they use pain magic? So I'm not physically harmed? Ha, can't harm the "merchandise" I guess._

Suddenly, there was a release from the pain and I felt the ground rumble and I heard explosions. I curl up on the ground, crying silently.

 _Natsu…_

Rorik and Bora look at each other then look at me. Bora's eyes are wide with fear and Rorik looks uneasy. Bora shakes his head and puts on a brave face as he walks over to me.

"YOU! How did you let him know where you are?" He was screaming and had picked me up by my hair.

I just laughed dryly and looked him right in the eyes, "Natsu's a Dragonslayer, he probably smelled his way here."

Bora opens his mouth to yell at me again but all the yelling and explosions seem to be getting closer. He just growled and drops me. He turned and started to leave my cell when he halts, and turn s around. The biggest, cruelest grin is plastered on his face with a dark look in his eyes. I am truly terrified now, he was just a big asshole last time I never saw him this intense.

He crouches down next to me and whispers in my ear, "How do you think Salamander would feel if he saw you almost dead?"

I freeze and looked him in the eyes, all I see is darkness and cruelty. I muster up the last of my strength and do the dumbest thing I think I have ever done. I get up and start to run.

I run and kick Bora in the head and stomp on his torso when he hits the ground. Then I charge at Rorik and punch his jaw and give him my signature Lucy Kick. When both goons are out, I run, heading towards the explosions. I turn corner after corner, there's no one since they're probably all fighting Natsu. I chuckle, a 100 mages could never stop Natsu.

I turn one last corner and I can't move. The carnage I see before me leaves me paralyzed. Natsu would never kill, but nearly half of Bora's forces have been disabled.

After a couple seconds, I regain my thoughts, "NATSU!"

He turns and looks at me, stopping his fighting, and just sprints for me.


	9. Natsu and Rorik Collide

NATSU'S Perspective

I am fighting, only to get closer to her. To save her and hold her in my arms and never let go. Her smell is getting closer, but I'm not moving, am I?

"NATSU!"

I freeze, that voice can always stop me and make me happy. It can pull me out of my most violent attacks and calm me down. It's the voice of the woman I love, Lucy.

I turn to the sound and see her standing at the entrance of a nearby corridor. She seems terrified but unharmed. Her eyes are darting to all the men surrounding me trying to attack, but I don't care. I run to her and pull her into a big hug. She and I are both shaking, and I think both of us are crying. I place my head on hers and inhale her scent, then I pull back. She's looking over my shoulder, terrified. I turn around and see all of Bora's men have us surrounded. I just grin and give Lucy her keys.

"Ready Lucy?"

She doesn't respond, she just takes her keys and gets into a fighting stance.

 _She looks so powerful and beautiful. More powerful and beautiful than Erza._

I am pulled back into reality when she takes out a key and yells, "Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Oh, Lucy-san! You always mooove me!" What a perv.

"Taurus, move those goons so their faces are in the dirt!" Lucy replies, good one.

"Yes ma'am!" Taurus says and swings into action.

I light my hands up and shout, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

As I plunge into the fight once again, I notice Lucy pull out her whip and start fighting alongside Taurus. She's so strong, much stronger than she gives herself credit for.

As I punch in a bunch of faces, I think of what might have happened to her when I was coming to get her. She doesn't _seem_ hurt, but the look in her eyes tells me she was in pain. Just that thought makes me angrier, but I also realize that she is still fighting after that pain, and she seems to have escaped on her own.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" I yell.

I spin in a circle and take out maybe 20 enemies with one hit. I see no more coming at me and I look at Lucy and see her close Taurus' gate and walk over to me.

 _Wow! She took down so many on her own!_

I grin and start to run to her again, when she starts to scream and collapses onto the ground.

"You didn't honestly think you'd get away?" a sinister voice taunts, "Bora may have been defeated easily, but you won't be able to stop me."

I turn around and snarl at the person who said that, "What did you do to Lucy?" I yell.

He grins, "You must be Salamander, I'm Rorik. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I growl and hear Lucy cry out and scream, I can even smell her tears, "I ASKED YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!"

"Touchy, are we? Well, I am making her feel pain. That's my specialty. Right now she should be feeling the maximum pain I can induce."

I yell out a battle cry and charge at Rorik, "YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly, the world goes black.


	10. Dream Girl

"Natsu," someone is calling for me, "Natsu, wake up."

The voice is gentle, caressing my ears. It lures me out of my slumber. I open my eyes and everything around me is a grassy meadow with beautiful white flowers. I let my gaze wander around, sitting a few feet behind me is Lucy. She is sitting on her heels, smiling at me. She's wearing a simple sky blue sundress, her hair pulled into that adorable side ponytail she had when I first met her, she looks beautiful. I smile back and watch as she walks over to me, never breaking eye contact. Eventually she sits next to me and pulls her knees to her chest, hugging them tight as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"It's pretty here," whispers Lucy, "I never want to leave."

I smile as she looks at the flowers, if she doesn't want to leave then neither do I. But, where _am_ I? I try to remember how I got here but nothing comes to me.

As I sit and contemplate, I feel Lucy get up and walk away from me.

"Lucy, where are you going?" I ask, kinda panicked, "I thought you didn't want to leave."

She gives me a sly smile and says, "I bet you can't catch me-e-e"

She draws out the last word in a taunting way, and starts running away. I hear her giggles as I chase after her. I don't want her to leave.

Snap.

I feel something snap in my heart and my head is pounding. I drop to my knees clutching my head as images flash before me.

Rorik, Lucy, Bora, Lucy…

Lucy's in pain, she's not in front of me laughing, she's in pain and struggling while I sit here in LaLa Land.

I stand up shakily and turn away from the dream girl I'm chasing. I walk back to the spot I woke up at and close my eyes.

"I'm coming Lucy." I whisper.

I feel a gut wrenching tug and I am thrust upwards.

I stop, hitting a hard surface. It hurts, but I hear a voice. Lucy's voice.

"-tsu! Get up! NATSU!"

I open my eyes and push myself to my feet. Before me stands Rorik a shocked and frightened look on his face. I growl at him and lunge, fists blazing.


	11. Rorik's Pain

RORIK'S Perspective

 _Oh. Damn._

I tense and prepare for the strike, and when it hits, boy does it hurt like hell. He should never have been able to escape from my illusion.

I feel my body hit the ground, and close my eyes waiting for another.

 _Kira, I'm sorry I couldn't save you…_

"Wait! Natsu, stop!" The blonde yells.

 _Wait, why am I not being hit? Is she_ defending _me?_

NATSU'S Perspective

"What the hell, Lucy?" I yell in bewilderment, "Have you already forgotten what he did to you?"

Lucy just smiled at me like she always does and says, "Look at him. Can't you tell he doesn't want this?"

I look at that Rorik prat and see genuine fear and sadness in his eyes. Looking at the damp and glossy orbs, I drop my fists. I walk towards Lucy, but she's already staggering over towards Rorik. I feel a deep stab in my gut as I watch her in pain.

I watch in awe as Lucy sits next to a dazed Rorik and _talks_ to him.

"Why are you doing this?" She questions, "Are you protecting someone?"

Rorik lifts his head and stares at Lucy with the most pitiful expression I've seen.

"KIRAAAAAAAA!" He screams, burying his face in his quaking hands.

Lucy just smiles slightly and… she… _hugs_ the crying fool.

"It'll be ok, Natsu and I can get her for you." She says, comforting the man who just tortured her.

It's then when I learn again why I love her. She always smiles in such a way that it brings someone out of their deepest depression. She comforts and helps even those who were once her foes. She is almost too kind-hearted. My heart is threatening to burst with love as I watch her soothe the sobbing mage.

Then, her words register in my head and I grin, "Of course! We'll help you get Kira back!"

Lucy turns and looks at me with a look of pure elation. I just zero my gaze in on her and nod. I can't say no to her, I can't deny her happiness. Even if it means helping someone I hate. For her...


	12. Happy Reunion

**Sorry it's been so long, I took a break from writing, school, extra chores (everything really) this weekend. THANKS 4 UR SUPPORT! The next chapter wil either be the last or the penultimate(second to last). I don't know.**

LUCY'S Perspective

Rorik cautiously led Natsu and I through what turns out to be a large fortress-type building. Every time we pass a cell, Natsu busts it open and frees the girls inside. After a half hour, we have a horde following us, lusting after freedom. After we wander for about another 10 minutes, we stop in front of a large metal door. I figure this is where Kira, who turns out to be Rorik's wife, is.

Rorik turns around, "This is it, Kira is in here."

Natsu grins, "Alright, lemme just melt this door and we'll be good to go!"

He lights up his hands and presses them to the door, which slowly starts melting. It's interesting to watch the metal go from solid to liquid. I can't help but laugh when Natsu eats a few of the droplets. When he hears me laugh he turns and grins at me, but at that moment a hole forms in the door and he falls through onto his face. I laugh more fervently and watch as he gets up sheepishly.

"Smooth, now light up your hand so we can see inside." I say.

With Natsu's fire to help see, Rorik runs into the room. He stops in front of a sitting figure and kneels down.

"Kira!" He cries as he wraps her in a hug.

"R-rorik," a faint voice rasps, "Is that you?"

"Yes," sobs Rorik, "I'm here for you."

I watch as Kira wraps her arms around Rorik, too, as they both start to cry.

 _Mission, success!_

I turn my head to look at Natsu, he seems a little uncomfortable with the reunion but he doesn't say anything. Suddenly his head whips around to face me and he walks briskly towards me and pulls me into a one-armed hug.

"Don't ever make me go through losing you again, Lucy."

A little shocked, I slowly return his hug, careful not to set my hair on fire from his torch hand.

"I promise I won't Natsu."

He buries his face in my hair and nods. I don't realize how long we'd been until one of the girls pokes her head in the hole.

"When can we go?" She sounds desperate, I can't blame her.

Before I know it, Rorik and Kira are hand in hand next to us.

"Let's go, Kira." Says Rorik.

As he leads the way out, Natsu grabs my hand, too.

The walk to the exit feels the longest, especially since Rorik leads us to a communications room and contacts the Magic Council to help us. By the time we're outside, the girls are laughing and crying and hugging and running around.

Looking around, Natsu's hand in mine, I smile.

I continue to smile as the girls run up to us with thanks and love.

I am still smiling as the last carriage from the Magic Council pulls away, leaving just Natsu and I.

"I'm glad Rorik found his love," I say, "I hope he gets a reduced sentence."

Natsu leans his head on mine and whispers, "This is why I love you, Lucy. You are so kind."

 _Wait… what?_


	13. ROMANCE PART!

**LAST CHAPTER! Ending is a bit cliche, but I have never written romance before or anything. Sorry if you wanted more, I am bad with fight and kissing scenes (funny since those are the best parts. NOT the M stuff tho... eew).**

 **Well, please leave story suggestions! After just writing 2, I am out of juice. LUV YA BUNCHES!**

 **~TopRamenLuv**

NATSU'S Perspective

 _Oh, DAMMIT! This is not how I wanted to confess..._

"N-natsu?"

I stiffen and raise my head, turning to look at her. She's so DAMN ADORABLE, blushing and fidgeting a bit.

 _Damn…_

I try to explain but I can barely speak, "L-lucy, I um, um…"

"Why did you tell me _now_ all times?" Lucy asked.

"Um, I j-just," I swallow and take a deep breath, "Seeing all those happy people and seeing Rorik and Kira reunited made me so happy and y-you were there a-and I-I want to be w-with you like th-that, too.

I'm a stuttering mess by the end and I watch as Lucy's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"I'd like that too."

 _THE HELL? WHAT?_

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"You dummy, I l-love you, t-too." Now she's a stuttering mess, and I'm the happiest man in the world.

I pull her into another embrace and whisper in her ear, "Good, cuz' I'm not letting anyone else have you."

She smiles into my neck and I can feel the warmth from her face. I pull her away slowly and look her in the eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes. Then I kiss her, it's nice and feels so right. When we pull away, Lucy smiles up at me.

"Let's go home."

"Ok."

END

WHAT WILL MIRA SAY? OOOOOOOOOOOOH? =P


End file.
